


kazuichi's birthday morning

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Married Couple, just wholesome, kazu is gross and drools in his sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: literally just kazukuzu / kuzusouda fluff.happy birthday to that little gremlin kazuichi and to all ten billion kazuichi kinnies, happy kin birthday and ily.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	kazuichi's birthday morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is another fic for the mc to my jaehee, the yoosung to my seven, the angie to my tenko, the kokichi to my himiko, the mitsuba to my kou, the komaru to my toko, the kokichi kinnie to my nagito kinnie, the nao to my reko, the kazuichi to my fukuhiko, the aoi to my sakura, the kaito to my kaede, the kaito to my shuichi, the tenko to my kaede, the mako to my ryuko, the alphys to my undyne, and the nagisa to my rei!! i love u a lot and i'm so happy you're in my life gahh 
> 
> this is also for the imposter to my ibuki i love u a lot and i wanna hug u you are such a great friend and person in general thank you for existing
> 
> fhdis

fuyuhiko’s eyes are greeted by the sight of kazuichi’s sleeping form when he wakes up. per usual, a small line of drool has trailed down his chin, pooling on his pillow. fuyuhiko cringes at the sight, but he wakes up and carefully walks to their kitchen nonetheless as to not disturb his sleeping husband.

his twenty-fifth birthday… a quarter-way through his life already. fuyuhiko was not quite there yet, but his birthday was coming in a few months. fuyuhiko had always known his husband to be the type to love celebrating his birthday, as he never got the chance to as a kid. it was definitely painful- not having an ideal childhood, but fuyuhiko constantly tried to help him by giving him small reminders that his past did not determine his future as much as his present determined it.

fuyuhiko approached their refrigerator, where a chocolate-cola cake that he had made, with the “help” of akane (she said she’d help, but it was mainly just sneaking tastes of batter and complaining about her hunger), was cooling. kazuichi almost never looked in their fridge for anything other than coke cans, and fuyuhiko had set a few out on the counter for him to enjoy if he needed to satisfy his weird cola addiction. it was very, VERY easy to distract kazuichi.

fuyuhiko took out the now cool cake, placing it on their counter and sticking in a few candles. though kazuichi wanted twenty-five individual candles, fuyuhiko knew that it would burn their house down in an instant, and he decided against it last moment in favor of two candles. one of kazucihi’s candles was yellow molded into the shape of a two, and the other was pink and molded into the shape of a five.

fuyuhiko then walked to their living room, retrieving a small bag with lime green tissue paper inside. the paper hid a new toolkit for his husband, alongside a few containers of hot pink hair dye, and a coupon for getting a piercing at a local piercing shop. fuyuhiko was always not too fond of the idea, but if kazuichi wanted a septum piercing so bad, he might as well get it today.

fuyuhiko placed the bag next to the cake as he walked to their bedroom one last time, cringing slightly at the pose that kazuichi was in. his drool was still pooled onto their bed, and fuyuhiko hated this sight VERY MUCH. but, he somehow still loved kazuichi, and needed to give him the best birthday ever.

“‘ey, kazu! wake up,” fuyuhiko demanded, trying to keep his expression as threatening as possible.

kazuichi groaned, turning to face the doorway with his husband staring at him. “...whaaa..? why do i have to get uuuuppp??” 

“‘cuz i spent some time making you something. happy birthday, by the way.”

that was all kazuichi needed to hear before jumping out of bed and sprinting for the door. he loved gifts, favors, and his birthday! this was, hopefully, perfect.

fuyuhiko led the pair to the kitchen, gesturing to the cake with unlit candles. kazuichi’s eyes widened.

“woah... did you make this?”

fuyuhiko nodded, a prideful smile coming onto his face. “yeah, actually!! and before you ask, it ain’t sugar-free.” he mentally apologized to akane for not mentioning her help, but she really didn’t help much. he began lighting the candles. “you can have this for breakfast, if you want. well- i know that you want to, so go ahead.”

kazuichi looked like he was so excited he would jump out of his non-existent socks. “grea- wait… what’s this bag for?”

“it’s a gift, dumbass. open it.”

kazuichi first noticed the card placed on top, which was just a sheet of paper which read, ‘i know you dont care about cards, so i just wrote this on a paper. happy birthday, dumbass. i love you.’ kazuichi’s lips curled into a smile as he felt tears prick at his eyes. “...i love you too, kuzu!!” 

as fuyuhiko put the lighter down, kazuichi continued opening his gifts. fuyuhiko’s sour expression disolved into a smile, which he didn’t show to anyone other than his husband.

“...oh- a new toolkit? hell yeah!!” kazuichi smiled, placing the bag down to investigate the cloth bag containing his new tools.

“yeah, that shit was fuckin’ expensive. eight thousand yen for that!!”

kazuichi nodded sadly, then picking up the bag again and taking out the hair dye. “ahh, this is perfect!! you really did we-” and then he saw the piercing coupon. he looked to fuyuhiko in disbelief, but the blonde was just smiling at him and nodding.

“if you want to go to-” he was cut off by his husband’s arms around him in a tight hug. “gyk!-”

kazuichi squeezed him as tight as possible before pulling away and lightly kissing his forehead. “...you’re the best husband ever, kuzu, y’know that?”

“eat your cake before it burns down our house.”

kazuichi nodded, blowing out the candles with his arms still loosely draped around fuyuhiko.

let’s just say- he sure as hell didn’t wish for a better husband.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!  
> ily


End file.
